


An Eternal Friendship

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns some new words at school. That night, he has a sleepover with Louis and Louis shows him the meanings of these new words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternal Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! I feel so much more confident with my writing from the response I've gotten. My tumblr URL is teacuphaz if anyone is curious :)

An Eternal Friendship

 

"Yeah and then she totally gave him a blowjob!" Harry's ears perked up as Niall whispered this sentence. It seemed very private, although Harry wasn't sure why. Zayn opened his mouth and gasped loudly, looking like he was trying hard not to giggle.

"No way! Lucky bastard!" Zayn laughed quietly. Harry smiled as if he knew what they were talking about, but he didn't dare ask. He wouldn't want to look stupid in front of his friends.

"I know, right?" Niall smirked, leaning in closer. "He said she even rimmed him. God if I could be anyone for a night, it would be Liam. Lexie is so hot!" Zayn's eyes were practically bulging out of his head by now. 

"No way, she did not! Oh man that must've been so good!" Zayn responded, jealousy licking at his tone of voice. Harry definitely wouldn't be asking what these words meant. He would ask Louis tonight, he decided. Louis would be coming over for their traditional Friday night sleepover as always. Harry was thankful that his best friend hadn't moved on and found a more mature, older best friend who knew what grown up words meant, because Louis was his absolute favourite person in the world. Louis treated Harry like gold, and even though there was a year age difference between the two, neither seemed to notice. They were totally and completely comfortable around each other, and you never give up on any type of relationship with a person who you can be so personal with. 

The school day finally ended and Harry headed home, walking down the street to his house. Louis' school got out a bit earlier, and Harry couldn't wait because he knew Louis would be already waiting for him with treats when he got home. Louis always spent his pocket money on chocolate bars to share and a pop for each of them on Friday, and Harry was super thankful for that because his mom never kept junk food in the house. Harry always saved his money to buy him and Louis shared copies of the newest video games, so either way, their money was spread out evenly. He opened the front door to his house and was met with an armful of jumping excited boy.

"Harreh!" Louis yelled dramatically, and Harry held Louis up, welcoming the playful kisses all over his face. He'd always wanted a dog, but having Louis was too close to the real thing to be complaining.

"Louehhhhh!" Harry chuckled, setting the boy down finally. Louis was smaller than he should be at his age, but neither him or Harry ever really noticed. Harry's mom came down the stairs and shook her head t the two, smiling largely. It was adorable, really how close the two were, and walking into a room and seeing the two in each others personal bubbles wasn't unexpected. Harry's mom was all done up in a nice dress with pretty makeup, and Louis, being the little charmer he was, was the first to speak up. Still lightly gripping Harry, he flattered,

"Wow! What an honour it is for you to grace us with your beautiful presence! Whats the occasion, my lady?" Louis laughed, and Harry's mom grinned ear to ear. Louis would surely make someone very happy one day, she thought to herself, rearranging the front of her dress.

"Well actually, I'm going on a date tonight! I hope you boys don't mind some alone time. I've already ordered pizzas, and I'll leave the money on the counter." Both boy's faces lit up at the mention of pizza. 

"Thanks mom! You're the best! Knock him dead!" Harry called, pointing gun finger across the room at her as she slid into her heels. He tossed her a wink as she opened the front door, and she laughed, leaving the two alone.

Pizza arrived, and the two ate until they were full and content. They as in the rec room of the basement watching movies and eating the snacks Louis had brought before harry remembered Niall and Zayn's strange conversation from earlier that day. Harry rolled over to Louis on the extremely large sofa that took up almost half of the large room ( it was practically a king sized bed), and looked up at him with eyes that could put Disney princesses to shame.

"Lou, I have a question." Louis looked down at Harry, dramatically cupping his upside down face in his hands. 

"Anything, darling." Harry laughed, slapping Louis on the leg before blushing and nuzzling his face into the outside of the boy's thigh.

"Well today at school, I was talking to Niall and Zayn, and they were talking about some things I didn't understand, and I'm sure you'd know what it meant." Harry smiled innocently. Louis didn't know why this boy made his heart melt every time he smiled, but he felt it. It was a lovely feeling, and he almost forgot to reply to Harry.

"What didn't you understand, dearie?" Louis cooed, playing with the curls of the boy's hair. Harry inhaled, searching for his words, then spoke.

"They were talking about blowjobs and rimming and I honestly couldn't figure out what they meant. Do you know what they mean?" Louis smiled. Harry was so painfully innocent. Louis by far wasn't experienced in any of that at all, but an Internet connection in the hands of a thirteen year old held all of the knowledge in the world.

"Oh, well a blowjob is when you let someone put your dick in their mouth, and rimming means they lick your ass hole." Louis replied so nonchalantly. Harry's eyes felt as if they were going to bulge out of their sockets.

"Have you ever...-"

"Oh god no. I swear. I've just only heard about it. Apparently it feels amazing." Harry considered this, screwing his face up strangely, and he only grew more curious.

"So you just, put it in your mouth? How would that feel good?" Louis shrugged.

"Apparently you suck it in and out of your mouth." Louis explained. Harry was looking at him like he was crazy. 

"Well I'll believe it when I feel it I guess!" Harry grinned, and realization dawned on Louis. 

"Haz, this is crazy, but we could try it on each other if you don't think that's too gross. There are other things we can do too." Louis' cheeks flushed. He never got embarrassed in front of Harry, but then again, their conversations never usually went like this. Harry's face looked a bit grossed out, but he nodded his head.

"I guess it's worth a try, hey? Who would go first?" 

"I could." Louis volunteered. "I know more about it than you do, so whatever I do, you could copy." Harry accepted this, and soon his pants were around his ankles and Louis was sitting between the boy's legs unsure of what he was about to do. Louis took Harry into his hands awkwardly, stroking up and down a few times like he'd seen in the video, and he took Harry into his mouth all in one motion, sucking a little bit.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt himself growing hard. This had happened before, but usually he just left it. The warm, wet heat of Louis' mouth felt sort of nice as he grew fully hard, and Louis started bobbing his head a bit, sucking cautiously. Harry's breath caught in his throat. 

"Oh." Harry whimpered in shock. It was really, really good. Louis pulled off immediately, scared.

"Did I hurt you? What's happening?" Harry's eyes clenched shut at the loss of friction as he breathed heavily.

"No. Please do it again." Louis nodded, quickly taking Harry into his mouth again and bobbing his head as he sucked. Harry couldn't hold in his moans as he moved his hips deeper desperately, and Louis wanted nothing more than to make his best friend happy. His mouth travelled to suck one of Harry's balls into his mouth quickly before releasing it, eliciting a moan from the younger boy before sliding Harry's pants off completely and propping his legs up. Trying not to think of what he was about to do, Louis dove straight in, lapping at the boy's hole wordlessly.

The sounds Harry were beautifully erotic and going straight to Louis' cock. He didn't know what it was about making Harry feel so good, but he knew suddenly this was exactly what he wanted to do forever. The little whispered of Louis and the cries that mewled from Harry's throat were delicious, and Harry seemed to be really enjoying himself.

"Lou, I feel funny." Harry whimpered, scared. Louis pulled up to look Harry in the eyes, crawling up to give him a comforting kiss on the cheek. 

"Don't worry Harry. Trust me. Just relax and let it happen." Harry nodded, and the boys kept eye contact as Louis moved so he could take Harry deep into his mouth again, sucking hard and frantic now, trying to pull Harry's orgasm from him. Harry's eyes flew open in pure pleasure and ecstasy as he moaned, sounding much manlier than his little mewls from before, and he curse Louis name as he started to spill his cum into Louis' mouth.

"Oh FUCK Louis." Harry groaned, and Louis let his mouth be filled. He pulled off with a mouthful of cum, and opened his mouth to show Harry before swallowing.

"Holy shit Lou what was that!?" Harry gasped,trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately, his breath was long gone and he had to reach for his inhaler on the table, sucking the medicine in deep as Louis rubbed his back.

"Was it good?" Louis grinned, looking into Harry's blown pupils with satisfaction. "You've got a very dirty mouth by the way, you shouldn't be swearing."

"Don't talk to me about dirty mouths, Tomlinson, do you know where your mouth just was?" Harry laughed, but he couldn't help but feel like this was not a joke at all. This was something serious, something very very unbelievably good. Louis grinned back before unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down and off. Harry was surprised to see Louis hard already. It was kind of nice knowing how much Louis enjoyed doing that really.

Looking at Louis' half nakedness now was different than all the times before. This time was with intent, and Harry wasn't quite sure why this was happening. All he knew was that he wanted to make this boy feel so good, just as Louis had done to him a few minutes prior.

Harry propped Lou's legs up immediately, diving in to lick his hole desperately, slurping and messily lapping spit around. Louis groaned, and Harry could feel himself growing hard again already at sounds Louis started to make.

"Oh, OH Harry baby.... Fuck... Keep going please oh..." Louis whined, sounding absolutely slutty as he grinded backwards onto Harry's face. Harry started moving his mouth up to Louis' aching member, not hesitating to drop his mouth down over it and suck hard. Louis involuntarily thrust up into Harry's mouth as he moaned loudly, wondering why they hadn't been doing this a long long time ago.

"Oh Harry oh, I'm gonna come." Louis growled, voice husky as Harry bobbed his head faster, not wanting this to ever end as he ignored his pants growing tighter. Harry was rewarded with a mouth full of cum, swallowing around Louis as he pulled up and grinned, curls messily sticking everywhere. Louis was shocked. He didn't know anything cold feel that good, and the fact that this was Harry made it so much better.

"Hazza." Louis gasped, still trying to catch his breath, and the boy licked his swollen lips, smiling bigger than Louis had ever seen. Louis laughed as he realized neither of them were wearing pants, and this was rather ridiculous. Harry crawled up to face Louis, and they laid down on the couch facing each other, bare lower halves pressed together which they both tried unsuccessfully to ignore. 

"That was sort of sex." Harry said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. Louis grinned, pulling Harry close and holding him, grinding their bare skin together gently, overwhelmed by the contact.

"Sort of I guess, but it's not real sex until you.." Louis trailed off, nuzzling Harry's neck and sucking small bruises as the boy's brain went fuzzy.

"Wh- what do you... What would be sex then?" Harry manages to form coherent words through his shaky breath even with Louis grinding on him and sucking on his neck so sweetly.

"Real sex means it has to go... In the hole." Louis spoke carefully.

"Well, we can do that, right?" Harry smiled, trying to snuggle impossibly closer to Louis. Louis stopped kissing for a moment, and pulled back to look Harry dead in the eye.

"Sweetheart, what makes you think it's okay to just give your virginity to me?" Louis' mouth tilted up into a small weak smile. He couldn't get his hopes up. Harry didn't know what he was doing. Louis had never really thought of Harry in this way; the dateable way, but he suddenly could see images of them holding hands in the park, Harry looking so beautiful in a suit at his grad as he picked Louis up in his arms, seeing that beautiful face with all of the curls brushed away at the end of a long aisle in a church. It was all too much at once, and Louis' eyes welled up with tears.

"Louis, I know what I want, and if losing my virginity to you means I get to have you forever and ever I'm sure I couldn't imagine a better future for myself if you have me a hundred million years to decide. I want this. I want you." Harry's voice cracked on the last word, and he wiped the spilling tears from his boy's face. Was it okay to call him that? His boy? The word rung nicely in his head as he kissed sweetly into Louis' neck just as the boy had done to him earlier. Louis gasped, grinding his hips forward, letting a quiet moan leave his throat.

"Mmm Haz.... It's going to hurt at first baby." Louis whined, and Harry shivered at the pet name, both of them growing impossibly harder.

"Don't care." The younger boy growled against the skin, and if Louis had ever heard anything sexy in his life, it was Harry's sex voice. It deepened, coming out low and murmured. It was the kind of voice he would never want to hear someone speaking to him with while his mother was in the room. He bit his bottom lip and rolled them both over so that he was on top of Harry. Louis carefully removed their shirts, balling them up and throwing them to the far other end of the couch. He crawled between the boy's legs and brought his finger to his mouth, coating it with spit before tracing it around Harry's tight hole.

Louis pressed his finger in gently and smoothly, careful to cause Harry the least amount of pain possible. Harry's breath was shaking with the struggle to relax, and at last, Louis was all the way in. He let Harry adjust before he began to pump his finger into the boy, giggling shyly as he noticed they were both sweaty and panting.

"You ok Haz?" Louis asked concerned, and Harry nodded, biting his lip and twisting his hips. Louis pulled out his finger and coated them in spit again before easily sliding in two fingers.

Harry was twisting around on the couch. Louis wasn't sure if it was because of pleasure or pain, but the boy didn't seem to argue, so Louis gently added a third, wincing when Harry yelped quietly in pain. Louis kept going until Harry relaxed, and then he removed his fingers, crawling up to look the boy in the face.

"You're sure this is what you want, kitten?" Louis nuzzle Harry affectionately, and finally, Harry's face worked up into a smile. 

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life." Louis' tears streaked down his face, and he giggled quietly, leaning in to kiss Harry on the lips for the first time.

The two boys saw fireworks, moving their lips together sweetly, and Louis didn't complain when Harry licked gently into his mouth, brushing their tongues together. This was it. This was love. This was that feeling he was supposed to get when he looked a his future wife. It felt rather comical thinking that while lying naked on top of another boy, but there was no other way to describe that. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't shocked by his realization. He just went with it, like he went along with everything else. It seemed like he had known it all along. 

Louis pulled back from the kiss, grinning wildly, and he spat into his hand. He reached it down between his legs and coated himself before positioning himself right at Harry's hole.

"Take a deep breath and relax, lover." Louis grinned feebly, but that was the only preparation he could give both of them as he pressed slowly into Harry.

Harry dug his nails into Louis back, hiding his face in the older boy's shoulder. Louis felt terrible that the pain was such a turn on, because he knew how bad the must be hurting Harry. He kept pressing into the tightness, and it was better than anything he had ever felt in his entire life. He was finally all the way in, and it took every ounce of his self restraint not to thrust his hips wildly into the tight heat. Harry finally looked at Louis, face drained and he smiled a sexy little grin.

"Move. Please." Harry encouraged, and that was all Louis needed, moving his hips fast and deep. He tried to angle his hips like he had seen in the video so Harry could enjoy this too, and he knew he was doing something right when Harry opened his mouth wide and let out a strangled cry.

"Oh my god Louis oh my fucking god please do that again." Harry yelled, grinding his hips down in pure pleasure and lust. Louis repeated the same motion, and Harry reacted loudly. Louis chuckled weakly, and he realized he had never felt as good as when Harry was making those noises. He kept moving his hips, and he thought it was worth it to note the fact that Harry's moans were not whimpers like his own. The were deep, and throaty and manly, while Louis' were higher pitched and came out small and loud. Harry was just hitting his orgasm when he yelled.

"Oh Louis... Oh I'm going to come." And he did, shooting all over their chests and clenching his tight muscle around Louis' cock. Louis couldn't hold any longer, and he was soon shooting deep inside Harry with a small cry and little whimpers as he finished.

The boys didn't know what to say. Louis collapsed and laid on his side next to Harry after pulling out. Harry turned his head to stare into the boys eyes, catching his breath before he could finally smile. Louis grinned back, kissing the boy's mouth deeply and softly, intertwining their hands together. 

"I love you, you filthy mess." Louis teased, between kisses, holding each other tight as the cum dried on their bellies. "Let's grab a shower, yeah?" 

As the boys stepped into the hot water, they took their time cleaning each other off, shampooing each other's hair, and kissing rough and passionate against the wall. Harry looked Louis dead in the eye and finally answered.

"I love you too. I really really do love you too." 

Harry knew it was always meant to be, he'd always got that feeling with Louis, but it was nice being able to dress each other in warm pyjamas and cuddle all night while talking about things like being each others grad dates and marriage and adopting babies and spoiling them. It was nice to think about going to university together and moving out into the same dorm room. It was nice knowing they both wanted the same future with each other. They didn't have to tell people for a while, they were only young, but it was amazing for the two boys to know they had actually found true love in their best friend.


End file.
